


Filthy (Take 1)

by Phantomtype



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's still something i guess, not super happy with this but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: Zamasu tells Black about a concern he has regarding his mortal body.  Black eases his mind.





	Filthy (Take 1)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a tumblr prompt fic for "filthy" but i wasn't really satisfied with how it came out if im being honest. i dont feel like i fully realized the potential of the word "filthy". however, i wrote a lot, so i didnt want to just waste it, so i'm including it in the series anyway! just consider this a draft of the real fic, i guess
> 
> this is in the context of "alone, finally" if you were wondering! just to have their relationship established lol.
> 
> i hope u enjoy!

Evening had turned to night, casting a darkness over the chalet that overlooked the mountainside.  Black and his counterpart had returned to their hidden headquarters after a long day of cleansing, and they were ready to unwind.

Black had taken to lounging on the couch indoors after having shed his gi top and boots, leaving himself in his undershirt and baggy pants.  Zamasu, however, decided that he was comfortable in what he was wearing, simply beginning to brew a pot of tea for the both of them. He had gotten used to Black's lay demeanor, figuring it was merely a side-effect of the saiyan body he had taken over.  Or, perhaps, it was due to the fact that he had acquired such a power that he believed he was able to relax more, since no one could touch him anymore. Either way was fine with him, he supposed.

“Today was productive, wouldn’t you say?” Zamasu mused as he brought the tea over to the coffee table that sat in front of the couch.  Black had his arms draped casually over the back of the cushion, but he removed them and leaned forward once the tea was served. “I believe it was.  Those fools from the past are taking their time planning their next move, so that gives us more time to work. I find it pleasing that we are able to do things at our leisure.”

“Indeed,” agreed the kai, taking a seat next to his twin.  The two took a moment to drink, relaxing at the warmth of the tea.  There was a short silence as the two sat together, but it was soon broken by the sound of Black setting his cup on the table.  Zamasu looked over at him, still holding his cup.

He quietly observed the other—his form, his posture, his expression...his dark eyes, his placid lips.  He thought he’d gotten used to it by now, but...sometimes he was unsure. Truthfully, he was having trouble wrapping his head around why his past incarnation had decided that the path of stealing a lowly mortal’s body was the right one, and why he continued to refuse to enhance it with the power of immortality.  Black had always told him that this body was enough, that it had given him the ability to reach new heights that his old body could never come close to achieving. He’d said that he was fine with it. But, how? Zamasu had continued to wonder this. How could he be comfortable with being trapped in the flesh of a primitive saiyan?

Black seemed to notice the bothered look on his partner’s face, and he tilted his head a bit.  “Something troubles you,” he ventured. “Tell me what it is.” The sound of his voice brought Zamasu’s mind back to attention, and he sat a bit straighter.  “I was just wondering… How can you stand to possess the body of a mortal, especially that of a saiyan? Not only that, but the saiyan  _ Goku _ .  Does it not irk you at all to no longer have divine flesh?”

Black licked his lips thoughtfully before loosely clasping his hands in his lap.  “Truthfully, it never did. I knew what I was doing ever since I set out to make the wish.  I knew having this body would give me the strength to reach my goals, and though I was giving up my body as a kai, I knew that would not take away the fact that I was a god at my core.  It was a sacrifice I was willing to make from the start.”

“I see.”

Another pause.

Black let his head lower a bit.  “... Are you not satisfied with this answer?”

Zamasu looked down at his tea.  “No, it was sufficient. I understand your way of thinking.”

The false saiyan unclasped his hands and scooted a bit closer.  “But you’re still unsure as to whether or not you’re fully comfortable with my body, are you not?”

The kai hesitated.  He finally placed his tea on the table in front of him.  “... I...suppose that is the case.”

“Then let me remind you of something.”

Suddenly, the air around them sparked with energy, and Black’s form changed to that of super saiyan rosé.  His hair spiked upward, glowing a wondrous shade of pink. His powerful, purple aura soon died down, leaving him sitting in that form next to Zamasu, who had turned to watch him again.  “This form… You agree that it is beautiful, do you not?”

Zamasu gave a small nod.  “I do. The divine aura that surrounds it is always a pleasing thing to behold.”

Black gestured to himself.  “This form is proof that I have made this body my own and transformed it into something glorious.  It is no longer the body of the saiyan Goku, but of the god Zamasu. It is truly worthy to be that of a kai, now.”

The other god seemed to be following.  “Yes… I am inclined to agree. When I look at you in this form, I no longer see a  **filthy** mortal, but a beautiful divine being.”  He sighed, finally, lowering his head and closing his eyes.  “I apologize for my doubts. I see, now. I suppose...it was the way you act that was putting me off.”

Black powered down, his hair once again returning to its obsidian color.  “Yes, I suppose I have been carrying myself in a way that goes against my previous nature.  I suppose that is just one of the effects this body has taken upon me. I feel looser...like I can do anything I want.”

“I suppose that is the case, though, is it not?  Your power is unrivaled in this world.”

Black reached over and lifted his counterpart’s chin with his fingers, causing him to open his eyes again.  “Unrivaled except by you, my dear Zamasu. I admit I cannot best immortality.”

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing that we are partners and not rivals, yes?”

The dark-haired man gave a small grin in response.  “Quite.” He removed his fingers and leaned back against the couch again.  “In any case… Besides these concerns, I must ask: Do you otherwise enjoy this body?”

Zamasu nodded.  “I must say, I have come to grow fond of it, despite it being that of a mortal.  Like we’ve established before, it has allowed us to flourish as different beings and truly take in each other’s beauty.”

“I’m pleased to hear it.  So…” Black then leaned over, gently pushing Zamasu over so that he was lying down on the couch, which took him a bit by surprise.  He crawled on top of him, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could hover above him. “... Would you also agree that this body makes things rather...exciting?  Not knowing what new power is in store? Being unable to see what other surprises it has lurking within it?” His voice had a somewhat  _ hungry _ tone, as if he were getting excited just talking about the possibilities of his body.

It intrigued Zamasu.  His counterpart had grown more aggressive over time, the more he settled into his body.  It had definitely made things more interesting ever since they had established a deeper level to their relationship.  At first, it had startled him, especially when Black had decided to bite him and handle him a bit roughly at times, but...he had grown to expect this, and he’d even taken to enjoying it.  It was exciting for them both.

The kai reached up and wrapped his arms around Black’s neck, which caused him to lean in closer.  “You truly are magnificent, counterpart. I do agree with you once again. I cannot wait to see what else your body has in store for us and our mission.”

Black smirked, his gaze seeming to darken.  “I may have something for you already.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes…  Earlier, when you referred to my body as filthy, something stirred within me.  I would venture as far as to say it was...excitement.”

Zamasu furrowed his brow.  “The idea of being  _ filthy _ excited you?  How so?”

“I don’t know.  Perhaps...I’m just embracing the idea of filth to grow stronger, like I had to do when accepting this body as my own.”  Black leaned closer, his voice lowering. “Or, maybe it’s simply another effect this body is having upon my mind. It is a saiyan’s flesh, after all.  They are a primal species at their core. Perhaps I’m starting to succumb to these saiyan urges.” His tone was rather light, as if he were only joking, but Zamasu had a feeling that deep down, he was not, and it brought a faint flush to his cheeks.  “I see.”

Black lowered his head further so that their lips nearly touched, their hot breaths mingling together.  His voice grew even softer. “Are you not as curious as I am as to what this body may drive me to do?”

Zamasu shuddered underneath him, his grip around his neck tightening slightly.  “... I am,” he breathed after a moment.

Black grinned.

“Then, let us explore the possibilities together, shall we?”


End file.
